Zero (Mega Man)
Zero is the deuteragonist of the Mega Man X series, the main protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series Background In the year 20XX, Doctor Albert W. Wily had been facing defeat after defeat at the hands of his arch-nemesis, Mega Man, during each of his attempts to take over the world. But when the mad scientist was nearing the end of his life, he knew he had to create one final robot to carry out his plans. Using the same Bassnium energy he used to create his previous ultimate creation known as Bass, Wily got to work on creating a certain red-clad robot to carry out his plans of world domination. This was Zero, and he was an incredible success. While he was not only an incredibly powerful robot, Wily didn’t just create Zero at the time, as he had also created the Zero Virus, which would eventually evolve and become the Maverick Virus. Unfortunately, this very virus also made Zero too aggressive to ever listen to Wily’s orders, so he had to be put in stasis for one hundred years in order to have tests run as Wily wouldn’t be around to give the orders. Zero awoke in the year 21XX, and with a century’s worth of his virus in his system, the ponytailed machine was completely psychotic, attacking and killing everything in its path. Eventually, Zero was tracked down to a warehouse and confronted by Sigma, the leader of a group of Reploids (robots that look like humans) known as Maverick Hunters, and the two have a large battle with each other. At one point, Zero gained the upperhand and almost murdered Sigma in cold blood, yet suddenly he experienced an inexplicably large amount of pain coursing through his systems, giving Sigma just the opportunity he needed to win back against Zero and knock him out. Zero was then brought back to the Maverick Hunters’ base and cured of his own virus, but unfortunately for them, this same virus had infected Sigma during his fight with the red robot, and found him to be a far superior host. The virus shaped itself in Sigma’s image, turning him insane and becoming the Maverick Virus, which led to the former leader’s claim of war against all of humanity. But luckily for humans, they had two new Maverick Hunters of their own to take him on. Mega Man X, the successor to the original Mega Man, along with the newly reformed Zero. And these two were more than prepared to fight this war and win, a feat at which they never fail. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System Level (On par with X and helped to defeat Lumine, who collapsed a pocket dimension that included a sun) | Solar System Level (Defeated Omega and Dark Elf after they fused) Speed: Massively FTL (On par with X, can outrun black hole attacks) with Massively FTL+ travel speed via teleporters |''' Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mother Elf itself who could wipe out the Maverick Virus in one fell swoop and fought on par with Dark Elf wielders) '''Durability: Solar System Level (Survived attacks from Lumine) | Solar System Level (Magnitudes stronger than his Mega Man X era self, tanked hits from end of series Dr. Weil and Dark Elf wielders). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill. Hax: Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Matter Manipulation, Paralyzation, Transmutation, Life-Drain, Limited Reality-Warping, Biological Manipulation, possibly Mind Manipulation, Healing, Status Amplification, Regeneration; Resistance to Mind, Soul and Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Space-Time Manipulation Intelligence: Highly Intelligent.' '''Hundreds of years of combat experience and an experienced leader and hunter. A master infiltrator (leader of the 0th Shinobi Corp) and the foremost swordsman amongst the Maverick Hunters as well as a skilled marksman. Cool-headed and taciturn, he rarely loses his composure and always finds a way to achieve victory. Even after losing his memories during the events of ''Mega Man Zero he retains his legendary combat technique and determined personality, allowing him to take down the likes of Copy X and calling the fight disappointing when compared to the original X. Stamina: Essentially limitless (Only collapsed after fighting Mavericks for an entire year straight without maintenance or rest while traveling through harsh desert and avoiding or disarming members of the Neo Arcadian army), but can be slowed down with continuous damage and requires maintenance from time to time. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Z-Buster: '''Similar to the X-Buster, the Zero Buster (Z-Buster for short) is a chargeable cannon embedded in Zero's arm(s). It can fire regular shots as well as Charge attacks. *'Z-Saber: Zero's favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with, the Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters (or Dr. Cain). It allows Zero to execute powerful close-range attacks. *'''D-Glaive: '''Also known as the '''Durga Glaive, this is a lance that allows for longer-ranged attacks. *'V-Hanger: '''It is a set of two purple-bladed daggers. Besides allowing him to use Souenbu by creating beam boomerangs, the V-Hanger allows him to do up to a 5-slash combo. *'B-Fan: Also known as the '''Bashou Fan (『芭蕉ファン』 lit. "Banana Fan"), this is a pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities. Zero can stand still with this weapon that creates an energy shield around him that can deflect low-damage projectile shots. *'T-Breaker: '''Also known as the '''Titan Breaker', this is a super-powerful heavy hammer that can break through enemies' barriers *'K-Knuckle: ' Also known as the Kaiser Knuckle, this is a pair of brass knuckles that appear in Mega Man X8. Equipping them grants Zero access to the special techniques used by Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series. *'Buster Shot:' The Buster Shot (バスターショット Basutā Shotto) is Zero's long-range weapon; alongside the Z-saber, it appears in all Mega Man Zero games. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. When Zero awoke, he grabbed Milan's weapon in order to defend Ciel and himself against the attacking Neo Arcadian troops. Once acquired, the Buster Shot's bullets directly changed from regular ammunition to energy shots (or at least appears to in-game), and once the Z-Saber is obtained, the gun can be charged with its help (early concept art and the illustration to the left show that the Z-Saber can be loaded into the buster as a power cell, granting the weapon the ability to be charged this way). *'Shield Boomerang:' The Shield Boomerang (シールドブーメラン) is a weapon used by Zero in the first three games, constructed by Cerveau. It is an energy shield created by spinning the Z-Saber (mounted onto his forearm) around. It can reflect most enemy shot attacks, however, it provides no protection from melee attacks, nor is it capable of deflecting exceptionally powerful moves (like those used by bosses). When charged, the shield can be thrown like a razor blade, flying in an ellipsis path and cutting through several enemies before returning to Zero. *'Triple Rod:' The Triple Rod (トリプルロッド) is a lance-like weapon appears only in the first Mega Man Zero game and constructed by Cerveau from gathered data about Zero (talking to engineer after complete "Retrieve Data" mission - Maha Ganeshariff's mission). It is a modified Z-Saber hilt which can be extended three times for additional range and has a spear-like energy tip at the top; however, the extension can only be executed if standing still on the ground. It can also be used to attack in eight directions. Techniques Mega Man Xtreme *'Dash:' Zero dashes forward with his saber drawn. *'Rising:' Zero performs a rising, skyward slash. *'Earth Gaizer:' Zero punches the ground, generating explosions all around him. *'Final:' Zero performs Dash, then Rising. Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Rising: The same as Xtreme's Rising. The more times the attack button is pressed, the higher Zero will reach. This is one of the only two techniques in this game that doesn't require weapon energy. * Fish Fang: Zero launches two fish-missiles from the Z-Saber when performing an air-slash. * Tri-Thunder: Zero punches the ground, generating multiple balls of lightning that randomly erupt from the ground. * Fire Wave: '''The same as X's Fire Wave. * '''Lightning: Generates random lightning strikes. * Earth Gaizer: Zero punches the ground, generating explosions in the ground which move from left to right. * Dash: The same as Xtreme's Dash. * Drill Crush: Zero performs a thrust downward while falling, with the Z-Saber spinning like a drill. Can be interrupted. This is one of the only two techniques in this game that doesn't require weapon energy. * Zero Final: The same as Xtreme's Zero Final. Mega Man X4 * Raijingeki '(雷神撃 "Raijin Attack"): By pressing the Special Weapon button while standing, Zero will perform a forward thrust with the Z-Saber as a blade of blue lightning. * '''Kuuenbu '(空円舞 "Air Waltz"): The Kuuenbu technique allows Zero the ability to jump one more time after an initial jump. * 'Kuuenzan '(空円斬 "Air Circling Slash"): The Kuuenzan technique allows Zero to perform a rolling slash attack with his Z-Saber whilst in the air. The slash will still go on as Zero changes directions. * 'Rakuhouha '(落鳳破 "Falling Feng Crush"): As his Giga Attack, Zero punches the ground, sending out waves of energy in a fan-like pattern. * 'Tenkuuha '(天空覇 "Aether Rule") Key '''Mega Man X series | Mega Man Zero series Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Physically stronger than the likes of Mega Man and Proto Man who are able to support the weight of a 943,400 ton fortress. * One-shot Vile, who could previously withstand both Zero and his own armor exploding around him. * Takes out one of those giant bee Mavericks with a single sword strike, when X’s shots barely did much of anything. * Rips Sigma's arm off without a weapon (both were in their first and weakest bodies). * Slices through X's Buster and then kicks him into a building. Speed/Reactions * On par with Mega Man X, who in turn is superior to classic Mega Man - this is the same Mega Man who dodged Duo’s meteor form and navigated Space Rush across the Asteroid belt. * Escaped a black hole. * Slashes X's arm cannon before he can react. * Avoided Lumine's lasers. * Outran a point-blank explosion. Durability/Endurance * Survives the Eurasia Space Colony exploding, and then falling to Earth. Feat was calced here.. * Survived a city-busting explosion from directly within the missile that caused it, and received only moderate damage. * Runs on solar energy, and can run for a long time without wearing out thanks to this. * Gets his head smashed through a ceiling and doesn't even care. * Took attacks from Lumine. Skill/Intelligence * Z-Buster has enough power to destroy Vile’s Ride Armor. * Has defeated various Mavericks and obtained new attacks based on their moves. * Stopped the Repliforce coup by defeating their leader, Colonel, and his sister, Iris. * Repeatedly defeated Sigma. * Halted the Reploid Rebellion alongside X. * Supposedly, Zero is the one who killed the entire Classic cast of Mega Man, including the original Blue Bomber himself. However, this is only implied and never directly confirmed. Though Keiji Inafune, Mega Man's creator, said that Zero isn't the reason for their disappearances. * Regularly fights against massive hordes of strong Mavericks. * Using his new body, he defeated Omega and his various forms, which culminated with Zero defeating him while he possessed Zero’s original body and by extension, all of the skills he had during the Mega Man X series. * Defeated Lumine. * Defeated Copy X, a weaker clone of X. * Defeated Dr. Weil, while sacrificing himself in the process. Weaknesses * Various of his X-series weapons require Weapon Energy, which limits the amount of times Zero can use them. * Various of his Zero-series weapons require certain chips to be active for him to see their full potential. * Regeneration likely has limits. Blowing him to pieces is something he cannot regenerate from. * Some of his attacks require extensive charging time. * Various forms of his have notable drawbacks, save for his Ultimate Form and Absolute Zero. Sources Zero | MMKB Wiki Page Zero's weaponry | MMKB Wiki Page Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Solar System Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Male Characters Category:Firearm Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Boomerang Users